minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Unbeing
The Unbeing So today... I met another creepy encounter. My previous encounter was the "Netherbrine" which scared me tremendously. Currently running on the latest version in minecraft. Please do not edit the page unless you ask permission from the author (aka Metabeing). Do not vandalize. Thanks. The Story It's almost Halloween. I decided to create a brand new and challenging, customized world for survival. I decided to pick a (Good Luck) World since that is the most challenging world to me. I created the world. Set the difficulty to hard. Then I spawned near a rare mesa biome. I punched some wood, made the block that opens the gates to crafting, made a wooden pickaxe, found a near cave hole, mined stone, and crafted some stone tools and mined several coal. Luckily, I found some iron. 7 iron ore blocks to be exact. I crafted a furnace, smelted some iron. Then I risked myself and dove deeper to the cave and found some loads of iron. I mined 25 iron ores and a sack of coal. That's 32 in total. Then I realized I had to eat food since my hunger was quite low. So I immediately went out of the cave and decided to kill some nearby sheep on the plains. I crafted another furnace to smelt iron and my looted food at the same time. Several minutes later, I'm done smelting my iron, and food, chopped some more trees. It's getting dark. So I crafted a bed, placed it, and immediately went to sleep. It's daytime, zombies and skeletons are burning. So I decided to pick up some loot and mine more stone to make a small and simple house. 4 minutes later, I'm done mining and finished my 6x6x6 house. I placed my crafting table, furnaces, and chests, and my bed inside. I then crafted an iron pickaxe, and a full iron armor set! I got out of the house to explore this world. But as soon as I get out, my game froze for a bit, and strangely took fall damage which took 1/2 of my health. It Begins I don't know why the heck did I took fall damage even I wasn't falling, I heard the blood splat sound that triggers when you fall down from a high place attitude. Maybe the lag caused it? Not really sure. Or is it part of the world? Or is it just me being stupid. Then I just moved on and adventured around the mesa hills. Just destroying dead bushes to get some sticks so that I can save some wooden planks to not craft them to sticks. Suddenly, I saw a small dark spot on the sky that instantly vanished a microsecond later. When I looked around, something strange is happening to the sky. Some of the clouds have a pure black color instead of a normal white color. This scared me a bit. Moments later, something even more strange happened. The chat popped up and said: Sheep killed by Unbeing -273 67 142 No I did not set LAN, or mods. And this is a singleplayer world. is Unbeing a new hidden entity on this minecraft version? Hopefully no. The chat popped up again and said: df7n9b4x51a5j9f6i4rw83de195q09etb9a Things basically became more stranger. I came in to a huge and unusual chunk error. I was unable to move for a while... So I had to wait until it loads up completely. Luckily, it loaded after a minute of waiting. I looked at the sun, as it seems to be moving dramatically faster than normal speed. I exited the mesa biome and returned home to sleep. The next day, I head straight to the forest to chop some wood, then I came across this very strange and unusual mycelium soul sand tree. Shortly, the chat popped again and showed a: !POTS I read it as "STOP!" on backwards, so I immediately backed off a distance from the tree. When I look behind, I saw a vindicator spawned where it's not supposed to be. Minecraft is either bugging up or maybe a new suspicious file was dropped to the .minecraft folder. I stopped playing minecraft for a bit. I went to check on my .minecraft folder. Searched every folder, nothing suspicious there. So I opened up my launcher and game back. When I entered my world, things became more unusual. My screen just turned gray? Even my hotbar. It wasn't Super Secret Settings. I checked my texture packs. Nothing there but my realistic texture packs. I even checked the textures folder. I also noticed that I can move much slower, even without the slowness effect. My game started shaking a bit. It suddenly stopped several seconds later. I tried to run towards my house. A ghastly noise was heard and a ghostly image similar to a elder guardian but a very transparent shadowy figure appears in front of me. It slowly came nearer. I tried to escape, but it forced me to look and stare at it. I could not control my mouse, go to the game menu, screenshots, and even switch to window mode nor do alt+f4! I also tried Ctrl Alt Del. Which also didn't work. Minecraft started to lag, clogging up my CPU. I could not help but watch it come towards nearer and nearer to my character... Till... Once it touches me, it emitted a tremendously loud and low pitched ghast sound. I instantly muted my speakers again! My whole PC froze. I was unable to shut down my computer or restart it. So I yanked the power cord to save my computer! It was the only solution to do. Once I re-plug my power cord again, I slowly turned on my computer. It started normal. I tried to open minecraft. But an error 000x8010048b07 popped up. I navigated to the minecraft folder, all of the folders are renamed to such garbled words and are now programmed to not work. Unable to play minecraft.. And never got the chance to see the real figure of unbeing. July 5th, 2018 (The Continuation) It's been another while since I haven't touched my minecraft launcher yet. So I decided to open up my glitched minecraft launcher. (Dumb decision. I know). Once I did, my whole PC started lagging, and I couldn't move my mouse cursor because it's lagging as well. I tried to open up task manager. I waited a minute later and task manager finally opened up. The minecraft launcher seems to be clogging up my CPU and memory very severely. I tried closing it with task manager, but it couldn't. So I decided to restart my PC. It restarted successfully and normally and loaded my desktop like the usual. Then I uninstalled the glitched minecraft launcher and installed a clean version of the minecraft launcher. While installing the launcher, I randomly got a notification of Windows Defender that has detected a virus named "000x8010048b07.exe". Wow... Seems strange, I first got this as an error of the glitched minecraft launcher that I've just installed and now Windows Defender detected this as a virus. The name of the virus has the same name as the error that I have got when I tried to open up minecraft last several months ago. I simply deleted the virus with Windows Defender and moved on to playing minecraft like nothing happened. The clean minecraft launcher has finished installing, and I am ready to play minecraft again. I then decided to insert the pixelmon mod (my favorite minecraft mod) into the minecraft folder since I got a bit bored on playing vanilla minecraft. I opened up minecraft and it started up normally as it should. And started a brand new fresh world. After a few hours of playing pixelmon and catching pokemon in minecraft, I noticed a slight error of my skin. Somehow, there is a black dot on the back of my head that was never there before in my skin. I've created the skin myself, probably I messed up on the skin editor. I checked the minecraft launcher and checked on my skin. However there was no black dot on my skin in the launcher. Very strange. I decided to open up chrome and checked my skin on a skin editor, but no black dot was found on the skin editors I used. So I continued playing and ignored it as nothing happened. Later on, I have caught numerous pokemon near and far distances from my home location. It was night. Then I saw something huge and looked blue that was a bit far away. I thought it was a pokemon, I went nearer. Suddenly as I got near, my screen went black for a while. I backed off and went normal again. I was curious. I got nearer to it again, the same effect happened. I did this more due to curiosity. I then suddenly get huge lag and then a complete light blue screen and minecraft unexpectedly crashed. That was weird. I re-opened up the game. But some things didn't save like my items and all my pokedollars I worked hard for was gone somehow. I also noticed that my 6th caught pokemon (Machamp) was gone! I panicked a bit. I decided to go back to my home to check my pokemon PC, which was miles of blocks away. However I noticed something like a sign on a tree. I went near that sign, it said the same 000x8010048b07. Now this was getting into my nerves. I decided to use online encrypting/decrypting tools to see what these say and what they mean. But it decrypts to random words and symbols. I returned to playing minecraft. I left the sign alone and continued travelling home. I again saw something out of the ordinary. Hostile mobs were spawning when they aren't supposed to spawn in pixelmon. I was like "what the hell"? I headed to "Mod Options" then Pixelmon and then Configure, then General Settings. However vanilla mobs was set to off by default. I resumed playing and run but a strong random pokemon started a battle out of me while trying to run. I was too slow to click the run button. A creeper was behind me and exploded, and then I died! I lost all of my items. Good thing some of my important items were on the large chests. I respawned but it respawned me to the default spawnpoint and said my bed position was obstructed. My house was very far away from my spawnpoint. Good thing I have saved a screenshot of the location of my home. So I headed there. I then checked the difficulty to see why mobs were spawning. Wow.. I forgot to set it to peaceful in the first place, but vanilla mobs spawn were disabled. This is unusual. So I continued running straight towards my home location. While travelling towards, I fell down a deep hole and eventually died again... I clicked respawn again, but somehow the respawn button was not working no matter how many times I click it. I continued clicking but still didn't work. I waited a few minutes later. My screen turned brown with textures of dirt, and then I was sent to the end. Unusual. The respawn button normally does not send you to other minecraft dimensions. My minecraft must be corrupted again. I mined my way out, I was alone at the end. No endermen, no ender dragon and no ender crystals on these obsidian pillars. No one but me.. I explored around the end until I heard some loud grassy footsteps that I did not make. I looked around and I see nothing's even happening. My FOV was changed somehow. However I did not have the slowness effect. I went to the game menu to change it, but I was unable to change it and the FOV slider was locked to that place. I felt like some entity is trying to scare or manipulate me. My game started to lag severely to the point my whole computer got very unresponsive until. I got a BSOD. I restarted my computer and straight up opened minecraft. My world was gone...I decided to get rid of the pixelmon mod and any other mods. Then I created up a new vanilla minecraft world and I spawned in the same place. The end. Again, there was no endermen, ender crystals, or ender dragon. My game suddenly froze for a minute. Minecraft then took numerous screenshots automatically without me pressing F2. I opened up the screenshots, and the screenshot was at the nether? The other was in the overworld, the other screenshots were on various minecraft dimensions and various biomes in the overworld. Very strange. I really got so shocked. I resumed to minecraft and typed the seed command. Once I did that, minecraft froze for a bit, then minecraft responded with an unusually very long seed name that even exceeds the minecraft chat bar. I walked around for a bit. I came in a very small sized but severe chunk error, I was completely stuck unable to move to any direction. I reloaded my world and rejoined my world, but nothing seems to fix the error. I looked up and down left and right. I saw something very unusual. The sun is not supposed to be there at the end. However there was no moon in the end. Only the sun. I got really scared. Minecraft continuously keeps making screenshots automatically. I looked again at the newer screenshots. One of the screenshots had a huge bright enderman eye at the sun! I resumed at minecraft again. My character was glitching out and my screen was shaking intensely due to the chunk errors. I pressed the key "Esc" on my keyboard. The menu appeared but strangely, minecraft did not pause but I did not have LAN on. I tried to exit minecraft but clicking the "Save and Quit to Title" did not work no matter how much I click it. I tried Alt+F4 or Alt+Tab, minecraft started to lag as hell. But minecraft did not close, I could not even switch tabs. Then Minecraft emitted a very loud, distorted and high pitched ender dragon roar. I immediately jumped and turned my speakers to very low. My character continued glitching and shaking up and down. I died of fall damage. However instead of it saying "You Died". It says "gniebnu" which is backwards for Unbeing. I got so terrified that this entity monster still haunts me even though I installed a clean minecraft launcher and game and quickly got corrupted. I was afraid to click respawn, so I didn't. I was able to switch tabs again. So I run a full scan by using Windows Defender. I looked around my minecraft folder, but nothing seems to be suspicious inside the minecraft folder. It took a while to do the full scan, but windows defender did not find any viruses or any malware. But I still wonder how this entity still stalks and messes up and haunts my minecraft worlds, my character, and even my minecraft launcher and folder. I headed to minecraft but I accidentally clicked "respawn" A very loud banging noise was emitted from my speakers even though I set my speaker volume to low. I immediately muted my speakers. I got very shocked in terror and this was the loudest sound coming out of my speakers ever. It's a good thing I was home alone but I probably disrupted the neighbors. I was at the end when I respawned. Minecraft automatically was set to fullscreen when I clicked respawn. I tried F11, closing minecraft with ALT+F4, switching tabs, but all of these did not work and minecraft was locked into fullscreen. Minecraft started doing more things automatically without me doing any actions. My character starts to look up. I tried to resist, but minecraft set "Invert Mouse" to on without my knowledge. So dragging my mouse down means dragging my minecraft screen up. I was forced to look up, I got scared. I saw the minecraft sun but it was completely black, abnormally larger than before and still has that one enderman eye. It felt I was getting closer to the sun. Once I looked up, minecraft experienced very huge lag spikes. Then minecraft turned completely black with huge purple words saying "I am the Unbeing". Shortly after, my whole computer overheated and shut down. I let it cool down. Then I turned on my PC. I noticed that many of my files and data were severely damaged and corrupt. I opened minecraft to check and see, but I was too scared but I did it anyway. I went into my worlds. I had countless many worlds with garbled words and each world had corrupted screenshots that I did not create. I decided not to touch them. I exited minecraft and try to repair my corrupted files that minecraft and this entity have damaged... To be continued. (Screenshots WILL come soon at near the end of july due to busy-ness and life) End If you have reached the end, thank you for reading my creepypasta. I know, I don't do edits much and I'm not that active in this wikia either. Because of being busy and personal stuff. Well anyway, thanks for stopping by. Constructive criticism is appreciated. If you spot grammatical or misspelling errors, message me and I will fix it. Category:Creepypasta Category:To be continued Category:Entities Category:Long Pastas Category:Dramapasta